


Out of My League

by vampirecult



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crying, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Multiple, Trans Character, Trans Luigi, Trans Male Character, and theres nothing u can do to change my mind, im crying but so is waluigi so its ok, thats right binches... this boy is trans and GAY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirecult/pseuds/vampirecult
Summary: Waluigi hides his awkward demeanor behind a villainous bravado, and he knows Luigi is one of the only people who can see through that. Their friendship takes a new turn the day he asks to come over and help Luigi walk his dogs.(im bad at writing summaries but this story is more than just this tidbit, i pwomise)





	Out of My League

**Author's Note:**

> this draft has been sitting in my files for months, so i finally wrapped up this first chapter and decided to post it so i can have some incentive to continue! hope its readable/enjoyable! i love this pairing and i love these characters :')

Waluigi doesn’t go out much. The only reason he’s gotten to know everyone as well as he has currently is thanks to Wario, but he hardly invited him to many things. Unless it was tennis, of course. That was his specialty. Waluigi was a gold pony when it came to that.

And there wasn’t any major problem with that. It was just... Waluigi was starting to get used to it. Before, he could go entire weeks without needing a buddy to chat with, or someone to play sports with on the weekends, but now boredom was a constant guest in his empty flat. Being so unused to having actual friends was putting him at a disadvantage in more ways than one. He didn’t know if he was allowed to invite himself if he heard something was going on that everyone else would be going to, or if he had to wait for Wario to give him a call instead. Or if he should just not care. How could he stop himself from caring?

Currently, he was in his kitchen, silently brewing hibiscus tea in an infuser. A window was open to let in some of the fresh air than wafted through the cobbled streets of his town, a relatively small place filled with people who minded their own and didn’t care much for idle chat with strangers. It rained regularly and was almost never warm, the average temperature being around 50 degrees. Today was irregular—it wasn’t raining, and there was a soft breeze blowing through Waluigi’s district. Welcoming the pleasant change in weather, he sat with his tea and watched the sodden clouds float by at a snail’s pace out his window.

For a moment, he contemplated just calling Wario himself to ask if he had plans. Deciding that he most definitely would on a good-natured Saturday evening, he dismissed the idea, thinking his friend would be too busy to pick up his call either way.

He began thinking again (always a bad decision). There was one other person he could possibly get a hold of if he worked up enough courage, but it was a long shot he would even be interested.

Waluigi sighed and sank back into his sofa as he simmered over his nerves. Luigi, the taller, _nicer_ version of Mario, was a timid but vibrant person that had caught his attention the very moment they met. Luigi had been the first one of the bunch to extend an offer of friendship towards him. Everyone else had either kept their polite distance or acknowledged him as ‘Wario’s friend’ and nothing more. Waluigi was used to this treatment, being a rather strange man with a slightly off-putting personality, so he didn’t think much of it. Then Luigi had come in all warmth and smiles, congratulating him every time he won a match or succeeded in _not_ being a sore loser, seeing through his bravado enough to realize he wasn’t all that he made himself out to be.

Waluigi was by nature a very socially inept person. He hid this behind a villainous persona and had so far succeeded. When he tried to learn manners or civility it was almost never noticed, much less appreciated, so he was caught off guard every time he received praise or recognition from his shorter friend. The fact that Luigi seemed to understand these things didn’t come easily to him was refreshing. Hanging out with Luigi was easier than being around the others for that exact reason, and many more. Waluigi supposed to a normal bystander the pair would be called close friends, given that they’d spent a lot of time together and had an unspoken understanding between them. Rationally, there was no problem with contacting him to see if he was available.

So, that’s why Waluigi suddenly found himself pulling up Luigi’s number on his phone and opened the messenger app. Luigi had given him his number the first time they met up for convenience, which Waluigi was grateful for because he really didn’t have the nerve to ask the man for his number directly.

Just pulling up the message box had given him anxiety. What should he say?

_Hey, this is Waluigi, I was wondering if you had plans today?_

He typed as if Luigi didn’t already know his name. He didn’t press send, and instead backspaced to start again.

_Hey! This is Waluigi. Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask if you have plans later?_

God, he sounded like he was messaging the president. Could he get any more formal?

Deciding that no, making this sound any less impersonal would be overstepping some sort of invisible boundary in his head, he sent the message and tried not to throw his phone in anticipation of the reply.

Thankfully, it didn’t come immediately. He could prepare himself for the result this way. Either Luigi ignored him or turned him down, and he could live with that. Normally this would only give him more anxiety sitting there worrying about someone else’s response, but through past experiences he had learned to resign himself to a typically negative outcome. Luigi was one of the most popular people in the mushroom kingdom, and quite possibly half of the country, due to his adventurous exploits and association with his brother. Not for the first time, Waluigi wonder why Luigi would want to spend time with him to begin with.

His phone buzzed from its place on the coffee table.

He stared at it, hoping it was just another reminder from _Pocket Camp_ that there was a new van customization available, but he couldn’t escape the small glimmer of hope he had for a new message.

 Waluigi hesitantly lifted his phone. Pressing the home button, he saw the green icon of the messenger app, and swallowed.

_oh hey! its good to hear from you! you aren’t bothering me lol_

His heart slowed to a somewhat normal pace, watching as another message came in.

_i usually walk my dogs at around four, but i don’t have anything else going on. what’d you have in mind?_

Waluigi always found this so comforting, reading Luigi’s texts. Though his voice wasn’t present in the messages, Waluigi still read them with his chipper tone in mind. Saying it relaxed him was an understatement. Waluigi supposed it was to be expected, as Luigi was a naturally comforting person that exuded friendliness and sincerity. _Did he say he had dogs?_ Waluigi stopped holding his breath to process his thoughts. In truth, he hadn’t really thought up a plan on the off-chance Luigi _did_ reply. When he had set out on this quest his lone intent had been to not let a good day go to waste. That, and he was beginning to feel lonely. He wouldn’t admit that, though. He started typing again.

_It’s fine if you’re busy! The weather is really nice today, I just didn’t want to stay at home through all of it. I wouldn’t want to impose on you._

Sighing, Waluigi pressed send, fully realizing how placating he sounded. Even though this was Luigi he was talking to, he still felt new to the whole social initiation thing.

There was an almost instant reply.

_yea, its real nice out where i am! :^) you wouldn’t be imposing if you came over, if you want we can walk the dogs together! unless you have an allergy?_

This couldn’t be possible. Waluigi couldn’t believe his luck, and seriously hoped he wasn’t being punked. He decided that Luigi wasn’t the type of person to do that, though. The man was almost too honest for his own good.

_Nah, Wario has two pit bulls and I’m over there all the time. I’d be happy to come with you and meet your dogs!_

Just the thought of spending the afternoon with Luigi was exciting him. Exciting, and completely wracking his nerves. Waluigi really hoped he didn’t mess this up.

One more reply came in before he started to get ready.

_great! its been awhile, i can’t wait to see you!!_

Waluigi felt his chest flutter slightly with some unknown feeling, but let it pass as he turned towards his bedroom.

“Oh, the tea!” He swerved backwards at the last minute to retrieve the forgotten hibiscus tea from the coffee table and was glad when he found the cup still warm. Sipping the flowery drink on his way to the bedroom closet, he tried to calm himself and began preparing for the afternoon ahead. It promised to be an interesting one.


End file.
